


An end signals a new beginning

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Online Dating, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Stood Up, not edited, recreated canon moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Prompt: Patrick goes on bumpkin and is supposed to meet someone at the wobbly elm but last min gets canceled on but he meets David there
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	An end signals a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letitmakeyoustronger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/gifts), [mariss_ugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariss_ugh/gifts), [MmmEatGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmEatGlass/gifts).



> Thank you to my girls who randomly were talking about prompts and came up with this one. I hope you like it!! Love you bitches 💕

Patrick just moved to Schitt’s Creek. He packed his things and left home just like that. Well, it’s been a long time coming. He was stuck in the same horrible routine for the past ten years. He got up, worked out, went to work at the most boring job, came home to his fiance that he didn’t love, and went to bed. He hated his life. He loved Rachel, at least, he does platonically. He can’t marry someone he isn’t in love with. He’s not sure why he’s not in love with her, he just knows he isn’t. His parents are disappointed but they told him that all they want is to see him happy. He told them that this move will make him happy even if it’s not permanent. He needs the change. So he found a room to rent at this guy named Ray’s who also offered him a job keeping the book for his many businesses. It’s good for now until he figures out what he wants to do with his life. 

He’s been in town a couple of weeks and he realized his routine has followed him except this time it’s not a fiance he was coming home to spend time with it was Ray. Ray suggested he meet some people and to download the app Bumpkin. It’s a dating app but he said he’s met some people on there that have become good friends of his. Patrick decides to give it a try. He ran from his old life and routine for a reason, not for it to follow him into this new town.

He matches with this woman named Carla and they make plans to meet for drinks at The Wobbly Elm, the local bar. 

Patrick showers then gets himself ready putting on a blue sweater and some jeans before heading out to the bar. As he pulls into a spot he gets a message on the app from Carla asking for a rain check. He doesn’t even bother answering her. He’s not sure if he should just go back to Ray’s since his date canceled but he figures he’s here now so may as well go in for a beer or two before heading back.

Patrick walks inside and sees that it looks like one of the bars in his small hometown, it makes him smile. He walks over to the bar and takes a seat. He orders a beer before looking around again. He looks up at the TV above the bar and watches the game that’s playing. A laugher at the other end of where he’s sitting breaks his focus on the game. He looks over and sees this man covering his mouth to try and stop from laughing so loudly. He’s with a girl who’s also laughing so hard. She waves her hand in his face and says something to him before getting up and heading to the washrooms. The guy looks his way and Patrick doesn’t know why but he immediately looks away. It’s like an instinct to look away when you’re caught staring. He looks back after a beat and he’s still looking at him but this time he looks away, like he’s embarrassed he got caught staring this time. Patrick looks at him, really looks at him while he has the chance. He’s gorgeous. He’s never thought about another guy that way. He has beautiful, thick dark hair and eyebrows to match. He has perfect lips and he’s wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. The guy looks at him again and smiles. He has a great smile. Patrick smiles back before dipping his head down to look at his beer. 

When Patrick looks back up he sees the guy coming to him and then he’s right there standing next to where Patrick’s sitting on a bar stool. “Hi,” the guy says in the softest voice but still very manly. It’s a nice voice.

“Hi,” Patrick says back. 

The guy sits down next to Patrick, putting his drink down on the bartop. “You’re new here,” the guy says.

“I didn’t realize I was that obvious,” Patrick says, making the guy laugh. He really does have a great laugh.

“I just never seen you around before and I come here more than I’d like to admit or for anyone to know,” the guy tells him.

Patrick leans closer to him and whispers, “Your secret is safe with me.” 

The guy laughs. “Good, that’s good,” He says. 

“I’m Patrick,” Patrick says, extending his hand to the stranger.

“David,” David says as he shakes his hand. 

Patrick smiles at him. “It’s nice to meet you, David,” He tells him.

“What brings you to town, Patrick?” David asks him before taking a sip of his drink.

“I just moved here not too long ago. I was actually supposed to meet someone for a date but they canceled as I pulled up to the bar,” Patrick tells him honestly.

“Lucky me that they canceled,” David says with a smirk on those perfect lips that Patrick is finding harder and harder to not look at.

Patrick feels the blush creep up his neck and he exhales a nervous laugh. “What brings you here?” He asks to distract himself.

“My family and I moved here a couple of years ago,” David tells him simply before looking away from his eyes.

“I feel like there’s a lot more to that story,” Patrick says.

“There you are!” the woman David was with comes over to them. “Who’s your friend?” She asks him wiggling her eyebrows at him as she nods her head over at Patrick. 

Patrick stiffles his laugh and extends his hand to her. “I’m Patrick,” He introduces.

“Stevie,” She says as she shakes his hand. 

“You were just leaving,” David says, eyeing her down before looking to Patrick, “She was just leaving.”

“Yup, yes, I was,” Stevie says, head nodding quickly. She leans closer to David and in a hushed voice - well, what she thinks is hushed, asks him, “How are you getting back?”

“I can drive you,” Patrick finds himself offering. They both turn to look at him and he says, “Sorry didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you weren’t exactly subtle. I drove here, I can drive you home if you’d like.”

David smiles at him softly before turning to Stevie with a raised eyebrow. She winks before waving goodbye and heading out the door. David looks back at Patrick and says, “That was very kind of you to offer.”

“Kind of selfish too if I’m being honest,” Patrick tells him.

David puts his elbow on the bartop and then his chin in his hand. “And why’s that?” He asks him, mouth twisted up to the side as he watches Patrick.

“Well, if you left with your friend then I wouldn’t have been able to get to know you and I’d really like to get to know you, David,” Patrick tells him. He finds that as he speaks to David the words coming out of his mouth are all true. 

They spend the remainder of the night talking about their lives. Patrick tells him how he ended up in Schitt’s Creek and David tells him how he ended up there a couple years ago. Their stories couldn’t have been more different but they both ended up in the same small Canadian town at the same bar at the same time. 

The bar closes so they head out. Patrick opens the passenger door for David who smiles at him sweetly and says, “Thank you,” so softly before getting in. Patrick drives over to the Rosebud motel where David and his family have been living and parks in front of room 7. 

Patrick looks over at David who looks at him at the same moment. He tells him, “Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun even though I got stood up.”

David laughs and says, “Well, I’m really glad that you got stood up.”

“So am I,” Patrick says. 

They look at each other and Patrick’s eyes keep drifting from David’s eyes to his lips. He keeps wondering what it would be like to kiss him, feel those lips against his, to touch the stubble on his face and run his fingers through that thick hair. He doesn’t wonder for long because David leans forward and Patrick meets him the rest of the way. Their lips touch softly. It’s a short but very sweet kiss. It feels amazing and Patrick has never felt so light before. He smiles as he looks down at his lap. He turns back to look at David who’s got his mouth twisted up to the side, the cutest smile like he doesn’t want to show that he’s happy. 

Patrick says, “Thank you for that.” David shakes his head like he’s confused so Patrick elaborates, “Um, I’ve never kissed a guy before, and I really didn’t want you to leave here without us having done that, so thank you for making that happen for us.”

David has the softest look on his face, he shakes his head and says, “Well fortunately, I’m a very generous person,” making Patrick chuckle lightly. 

Patrick asks, “Can we talk tomorrow? I’d really like to see you again.”

“We can talk whenever you’d like, um just preferably not before ten am cause I’m not really a morning person,” David says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. 

Patrick’s hand takes David’s holding him there, not wanting him to go yet. They both look down at their clasped hands before looking back into each other’s eyes. They lean forward and kiss again, a bit rougher, more passionate than the first one. Patrick’s free hand moves to caress David’s cheek, to feel the stubble he kept thinking about touching. His fingers move to the back of his neck and into his hair. David’s tongue slips into Patrick’s mouth and he can’t help the moan that escapes his throat as he feels his tongue tease his. David’s free hand moves to Patrick’s thigh, his thumb grazing the inside of his thigh. 

Patrick pulls back from the kiss, pressing his forehead against David’s. They stay like that until their breathing returns to normal. He pulls back and says, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

David nods, biting his bottom lip slightly. “I look forward to it,” He says before opening the passenger door and getting out of the car.

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick says.

David leans down into the open window and says just as softly as he said hello, “Goodnight, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
